On fire
by nikax-granger
Summary: Damon e Elena. Apenas um momento entre os dois que pode revelar o que sentem um pelo outro.


Damon era sinónimo de sarilhos e Elena não sabia o que a atraia mais nele. Se o seu lado misterioso e sedutor ou a pouca humanidade que ia encontrando nele aos poucos que o ia conhecendo melhor. Era um facto que Damon era o mistério em pessoa. E Elena estava cada vez mais cansada dos seus dramas diários por causa dos vampiros, pelo que tinha a certeza que manter-se afastada do irmão do seu namorado Stefan era o melhor para todos.

Mas ela não conseguia. Não conseguia não querer saber dele e dos mistérios que o envolviam. Naquele preciso momento observava-o de costas enquanto ele fingia estar interessado num livro que estava na estante da biblioteca dos Salvatore.

- Damon – chamou Elena, sem saber bem o que ia dizer. Sabia apenas que precisava de ter a atenção dele.

Damon virou-se repentinamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha escura como que a indagando.

- Tens feito mais do que o que tu compete ao proteger a Jenna e o Jeremy. – começou Elena, aproximando-se dele cautelosamente. – Obrigada.

- Fui eu quem vos colocou neste perigo, Elena. Cabe-me a mim corrigir a borrada que fiz. – respondeu Damon, fitando Elena morder o lábio.

Damon sabia que ela tinha esperança nele e que Elena, desesperadamente, desejava encontrar a humanidade dele que ele mesmo julgara ter perdido há 145 anos.

- Mesmo assim… obrigada. – insistiu Elena com um sorriso meio entristecido a dançar-lhe nos lábios.

- Não tens de quê. Sabes que é sobretudo a ti que eu tento proteger. – disse Damon após alguns segundos de silêncio com um sorriso de lado.

Damon seguiu Elena com o olhar quando esta pegou num livro qualquer, simulando uma naturalidade que ela não conseguia ter perto dele.

Elena não percebia o que se passava com ela sempre que estava com Damon. Era como que Stefan não existisse e sempre tivesse desejado Damon. Sabia que os pensamentos que lhe ocorriam eram absolutamente errados e injustos para ambos os irmãos Salvatore.

- Mas se eu fosse a ti, Elena, tinha cuidado. Eu próprio posso ser o perigo do qual ando a tentar proteger-te. – disse Damon com a voz rouca. – Confuso? – perguntou, soltando uma risada.

- Isto faz de nós amigos? – perguntou Elena, desfolhando o livro distraidamente.

Damon num segundo estava a uma distância segura como no outro estava praticamente colado a Elena que tinha deixado cair o livro com o susto.

- Não, Elena. – disse com os olhos azuis a penetrarem os de Elena. – Continua a fazer de mim o irmão psicótico do teu namorado. – concluiu numa voz tão baixa que Elena só o pôde ouvir por ele estar praticamente a respirar para cima dela.

- Afasta-te. – pediu Elena, tentando desviar o olhar da boca sedutora de Damon.

- Consegues sentir-me a dominar-te, é? – investiu Damon, sentindo-se louco o suficiente para beijá-la naquele exacto momento.

- Eu não tenho medo de ti, Damon.

- Isso só faz de ti idiota. – disse o vampiro, tentado fazer uma expressão assustadora.

Damon não sabia por que motivo se sentia tão bem a tentar assustar Elena. Queria assustá-la e protegê-la. Era uma sensação contraditória que lhe dava um prazer absoluto.

- Não tenho medo de ti, Damon. Não me farias mal porque te preocupas comigo. – as palavras saíram-lhe da boca como verdade absoluta e inquestionável.

Damon sorriu de verdade. Quem o conhecia sabia que Elena tinha poder sobre ele e até mesmo ele próprio sabia disso. E sentia vontade de tornar-se o vilão para não voltar a sentir a humanidade dentro dele, quis desligar-se disso e era assim que devia continuar a ser.

- E o que me dizes disto? – perguntou Damon no mesmo instante em que rodou o corpo de Elena para que ela ficasse com as costas coladas a ele.

- O que estás a fazer? – perguntou Elena numa voz baixa, denunciando claramente a fraqueza que sentia perto dele.

Damon sorriu-lhe ao ouvido, fazendo-a a arrepiar-se. Começou a aproximar a boca do pescoço e o desejo que sentiu de o morder teve de ser imediatamente afastado. Não tencionava magoá-la. Sentiu Elena contorcer-se um pouco.

- Damon… não é certo… - a dificuldade que sentia em se exprimir era evidente.

Damon passou a língua levemente no pescoço dela e fechou os olhos por uns segundos. O cheiro dela e a pulsação do sangue davam-lhe um prazer que ele desejava que ela também sentisse. Beijou-lhe o pescoço suavemente, arrancando-lhe um gemido que sabia ser de prazer.

- Por favor… - pediu Elena, desejando interiormente que ele não parasse.

- Elena. – sussurrou Damon, dando-lhe um último beijo no pescoço. Iria deixar que ela decidisse continuar se assim quisesse.

Elena ao sentir-se livre dos braços de Damon desejou uivar de desilusão. Virou-se de frente para ele lentamente. Deparou-se com os olhos azuis banhados de desejo e quase quis chorar por achá-los tão lindos. A expressão de Damon era tão perfeita que parecia esculpida por anjos. Ele fitava os lábios carnudos de Elena e ela teve de engolir em seco. Uma vontade de o beijar atingiu-lhe e ela percebeu que preferia arrepender-se mais tarde do que perder esse momento. Passou-lhe um dedo nos lábios e de seguida entrelaçou os seus braços à volta do pescoço dele. Muito lentamente foi aproximando a sua boca da dele…

- Elena – murmurou Damon quase num gemido.

Ele sabia o que Elena estava prestes a fazer. Não queria que ela fizesse e depois se arrependesse, não queria imaginar perdê-la para sempre. Ela tornara-se importante demais embora lhe custasse admitir. Sabia que deveria se afastar imediatamente, mas aqueles olhos castanhos não o deixavam.

- Shhhh! – disse Elena, não queria que palavra alguma estragasse aquele momento.

Elena fechou os olhos e não hesitou em colar as suas bocas, entregando-se a um beijo selvagem. Não pôde evitar pensar como era tão diferente de beijar o Stefan. Damon era selvagem por natureza e os seus beijos denunciavam isso. Ele levou a sua mão para as costas de Elena, pressionando-a contra si.

Nenhum dos dois desejava parar aquele momento, mas viram-se obrigados pelo barulho que ouviram no andar de cima. Afastaram-se quando a vontade era entrelaçarem-se. Elena sentiu o seu coração despedaçar-se. Tinha a certeza que gostava mais do que o devia de Damon. Era tão errado! Desejou gritar de raiva, mas não queria feri-lo, fora ela que o beijara.

- Eu… Damon… o que nós… - Elena não encontrava palavras para se explicar.

Damon recompôs-se rapidamente e cruzou os braços.

- Tens duas opções, Elena. – a expressão dele era séria.

Uma lágrima solitária rolou pela face de Elena e Damon não conteve o impulso de limpá-la carinhosamente. Um sorriso triste surgiu-lhe nos lábios, revelando que sabia que ela estava a sentir-se culpada pelo beijo. Não aguentava saber que tinha causado isso. Fazê-la sofrer não fazia parte dos seus planos.

- É simples assim: vives com o sentimento de culpa e com o arrependimento a ressaltar-te a cada minuto que olhares para o Stefan ou eu faço esquecer-te tudo, Elena, nunca mais terás um vislumbre deste momento e, por isso, não poderás sentir culpa. É como se nunca tivesse acontecido…

Elena obrigou-se a parar de chorar. Não pensara por um segundo em esquecer, queria lembrar-se sempre daquele momento.

- Não me quero esquecer do nosso beijo, Damon. – disse, pousando-lhe a mão na face. – Aprenderei a viver com o arrependimento.

- Não estás a perceber, Elena. Tu não vais sentir-te bem contigo mesma, vais achar que és uma péssima pessoa, vais desejar contar ao Stefan e o medo de perdê-lo vai prevalecer. Tu não vais conseguir ser a mesma pessoa…

Elena tirou o colar que continha a verbena e pousou-o bruscamente no sofá.

- Se quiseres faz-me esquecer, Damon. Só tenho a dizer que tudo é preferível a perder isto. – disse Elena, envolvendo-se nos braços de Damon para que ele a abraçasse.

Damon beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e jurou não adulterar-lhe as memórias. Era como o seu coração voltasse a bater novamente…


End file.
